Like Father Like Daughter
by Mrs.Jackson2015
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have a daughter Joan and she's more like her father than anyone could possible know. Don't want to give too much away.


****Disclaimer: I do not own S**** ** **herlock**** ** **or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.****

Joan stood in front of her full length mirror giving herself a once over. She could see Rosie scowling in the reflection. This wasn't something new. They've had conversations like this before. Joan honestly didn't understand what Rosie's problem was. Honesty was always the best policy wasn't it?

"Joan I'm sick of this you do this all the time, every time." Rosie spoke. She ran her hair through her short blonde hair. She watched as Joan patted her curly dark hair that she just finished pinning up.

"Justin is cheating on you Rosie. It's so obvious it's sickening." Joan sighed. She was only trying to help and save Rosie the heartache. Justin wasn't worthy of licking the dirt off of Rosie's shoes. Joan pointed out all of the evidence very clearly, yet Rosie was angry with her.

"Just because he's changed his brand of cologne doesn't mean he's cheating on me." Rosie said. Sometimes it was difficult and frustrating being friends with Joan Helena Holmes. She was always very observant and noticed everything. Joan was very good at deduction just like her father and was usually right.

"I need you to trust me on this." Joan pleaded. She spun around and her verdigris eyes locked on to her friends soft brown ones. Joan walked over to Rosie and placed a hand on one of her shoulders. Rosie let out a sigh.

"I do trust you Joan, you know I do." Rosie spoke. Her voice was barely whisper. Joan grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her up. She wore a big smile on her ruby red lips. She couldn't help to think about how much Joan looked like her father. They had they same dark thick curly hair, high cheek bones, and they both had the same eyes. Joan even dressed a bit like her father. Today she was wearing his purple shirt, a short black skirt, fishnet stocking, and a pair of black stilettos.

"I'm so glad to hear that, now we better get downstairs and have breakfast or we're going to be late for school." Joan said. The two girls made their way downstairs where they were greeted with the smells of a full English fry up.

"Good morning ladies." Sherlock greeted the girls. He was still wearing his pajamas and one of his many silk dressing gowns. He placed two plates of food on to the kitchen table and turned to help his wife make another.

"Good morning daddy." Joan smiled. She loved her parents so much. They weren't likemost people parents they were cool, at least in her opinion they were. How many other girls could say that their father was the famous Sherlock Holmes the worlds only consultant detective. Her mother Molly had a pretty awesome job as a pathologist. She worked in the morgue at St. Bartholomew Hospital.

"Did you sleep last night?" Molly asked. As she poured orange juice for the girls. Molly placed a plate if front of her husband and shot him a look that meant you're eating or else. Sherlock often refused food or would eat very little while in the middle of a case. He said it slowed him down.

"Yes, mummy I slept a little." Joan assured her mum. Joan not only looked like her father she also seemed to share some of his bad habits as well. John sometimes referred to Joan as Sherlock's mini me, but the pop culture reference was lost on him.

"Eat up ladies John will be here soon to drive you to school." Sherlock said. John had to work late at the surgery and so Rosie ended up spending the night. John offered to take the girls to school since it was the least he could do.

"Poppet is that my shirt?" Sherlock asked. Joan had developed the habit of borrowing his clothing well at least his shirts. It must be some new fad or something because Rosie was wearing one of John's jumpers, the cream cable knit one, and she was wearing a denim skirt, black knee highs, and doc martins. She definitely shared John's practical fashion sense.

"You don't mind daddy do you?" replied Joan. She polished off her breakfast and flashed her dad her best smile. She already knew the answer. Of course he didn't mind. Her father constantly doted on her. Some might say she was spoiled.

"Nope, just mind that it gets returned in one piece." Sherlock said. He couldn't understand why when the girl had a closet full of her own clothes. It wasn't lost on him that she was also wearing his Belstaff and his deerstalker. He didn't care about the deerstalker, but the Belstaff was a whole different story, thank God he had spares.

"Uncle Sherlock, daddy texted me he's downstairs so we gotta bounce." Rosie announced. She got up and kissed her Godfather on the check and then hugged her Godmother. She looked over at Joan and nodded to the door.

Joan got up and kissed both her parents and headed towards the door. She didn't want to keep her Uncle John waiting. She could her father get up and push his chair in.

"Have a good day my poppet and my little bee." Sherlock called after the girls. The girls left the flat and headed down stairs. Joan reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill bottle and quickly popped a couple before reaching outside. Rosie looked over and gave her scathing look.

"Get in you two we've got to go." John called from the driver seat of his Volvo. Joan and Rosie got in and they sped off. The shared small talk with John along the way. Joan only hoped that Rosie would do the right thing about Justin and dump him as soon as possible. Her deduction about him weren't wrong.

Joan's mobile phone beeped and she looked down at the message.

 _What did you take?-RW_

 _Oxycontin-JH_ Joan replied back. She knew this was something else that they often argued about, but Rosie just didn't understand that she needed it.


End file.
